Nympholepte
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: "On pourrait continuer, souffla Tony, on pourrait c'est vrai. Parce que tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux dans cette vie. Je sais qu'il me faudrait plus d'une vie pour épuiser les baisers que je veux poser sur tes lèvres Peter, plus d'une vie pour me rassasier de toi, le problème c'est que ma vie… elle est derrière moi. A peine le temps de t'effleurer et je serais déjà parti."


**Hello ! Première fic sur ce fandom que je suis pourtant depuis des années. Je sais que ce pairing n'est pas très populaire, étant donné l'âge de Peter dans Homecoming... C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas spécifié son âge ici, vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez.**

 **Bien sûr aucun des personnages du MCU ne** **m'appartient... hélas.**

 **Je comprend que ce couple puisse déstabiliser, mais si vous n'appréciez pas je vous demanderais de ne pas laisser de review haineuses, j'adore les critiques, mais lorsqu'elles sont constructives :)**

 **J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment ! Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Nympholepte**

Ses années d'excès l'avaient rendu fragile. Il en était conscient. L'alcool surtout avait fait des ravages dans son corps et son esprit. Quand il y pensait, il lui semblait avoir traversé un long tunnel, aveugle et sourd. Il s'était réveillé un jour dans une cave perdue dans le désert Afghan, mutilé et vulnérable, et pour la première fois de sa vie il avait eu l'impression de respirer. Il avait pris conscience de son existence ce jour-là. Depuis, plus rien n'avait été pareil. Il avait cessé de boire mais un éclat de missile s'était fiché dans sa poitrine, menaçant jour après jour de lui ôter la vie. Il avait trouvé une solution, mais le palladium intoxiquait son organisme. Encore une fois son corps en avait subi les conséquences. Enfin on l'avait opéré, on avait retiré de ses chaires ce morceau de métal qui avait fait de lui Iron Man.

Mais voilà, devant son miroir, chaque matin, il voyait de plus en plus de rides aux coins de ses yeux, des mèches grises dans ses cheveux et des prunelles toujours plus fatiguées. Tony Stark était intelligent. Il approchait des cinquante ans aussi sûrement que le soleil se levait tous les matins et après la vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'ici, il comprenait qu'il en était au crépuscule de son existence. A dire vrai il n'espérait pas vivre plus de cinq ou dix ans désormais. Son cœur était fatigué, il le sentait. Son corps meurtri par l'alcool et les batailles n'était pas immortel. Il n'était pas Thor ni Steve.

Il envisageait sa fin prochaine avec une étonnante sérénité. S'il avait cessé de boire, il conservait tout de même une hygiène de vie déplorable : manque de sommeil, de soleil, surconsommation de caféine, blessures aux combats… Il finirait bientôt sa vie. Un jour une crise cardiaque l'emporterait, au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins, et le monde n'entendrait plus parler de Tony Stark et Tony Stark n'entendrait plus parler du monde. C'était inévitable.

S'il envisageait sa mort avec sérénité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir certaines craintes. Elles survenaient toujours de la même façon. Ses peurs prenaient le nom d'une seule personne : Peter Parker. Cela arrivait toujours lorsqu'il l'observait, nu entre ses draps immaculés, _si jeune._ Peter et ses boucles brunes en bataille. Ses lèvres fines. Ses pommettes saillantes souvent teintées de rose. Ses yeux chocolat, brillant d'excitation. Sa voix haut-perchée qu'il aimait faire tirer dans les graves lorsqu'il surplombait son corps et le possédait tout entier. Ses gémissements à peine contenus quand il s'insinuait entre ses cuisses offertes, humides, serrées. Peter et sa peau laiteuse qui devenait moite sous ses caresses douces ou rudes. Son odeur rassurante qu'il laissait sur les draps lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui et qu'il sentait sur ses sweat-shirts délavés.

Tony n'en avait jamais assez. Il n'était jamais rassasié de Peter Parker. Il voulait le posséder tout entier, faire que le monde de l'adolescent soit tout empli de lui, qu'il ne tourne plus qu'autour du nom de Tony. En réalité il n'en était pas loin et cela rendait Tony fou de joie et le terrifiait en même temps. Il était fou du gamin, fou. Il aurait tué pour lui. Et Tony soupçonnait que Peter aurait fait de même pour lui.

Quand il agrippait ses hanches étroites entre ses mains caleuses pour se mouvoir dans son corps et qu'il voyait le dos musclé de Peter se cambrer, à la fois de douleur et de plaisir, Tony devenait fou. Quand il entendait Peter le supplier de lui en donner plus à chaque coup de rein, il devenait fou. Quand il s'enfonçait avec force dans ce corps offert, indécent, il serrait si fort la prise sur ses hanches qu'il laissait des ecchymoses sur sa peau blanche. Et le gamin aimait ça. Tony le sentait. Il le sentait gémir plus fort, rouler des hanches en avant pour qu'elles rencontrent les siennes dans une dance bestiale. Tony adorait les bruits humides que leurs deux corps produisaient en s'entrechoquant. Il adorait le sexe dur et chaud du gamin contre son ventre. Il adorait sentir son sperme se répandre sur leur peau brûlante et sentir la pression se resserrer autour de son sexe quand il susurrait contre son oreille « Laisse-toi aller gamin » ou « Joui pour moi Bébé ». Il adorait le voir pantelant, en sueur entre ses bras tandis que ses râles se faisaient plus intenses. Il adorait le regard implorant de Peter, ses suppliques, ses plaintes. Il adorait le voir perdre le contrôle, s'abandonner tout entier. Il adorait que Peter soit à sa merci, réagissant au moindre de ses ordres, frissonnant en entendant ses mots d'amour, murmurés d'une voix grave et d'un souffle humide contre sa peau. Il adorait s'introduire en lui et y laisser les marques de son désir, il adorait voir la chaire rester béante lorsqu'il se retirait et que sa semence coulait le long des cuisses glabres de l'adolescent. Il adorait le voir à genoux entre ses jambes, son sexe glissant entre ses lèvres rougies humides de salive et de sperme. Il adorait le voir de dos et tirer sur ses mèches désordonnées. Il adorait le voir au-dessus de lui, faisant onduler ses hanches et rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il adorait l'assoir sur ses genoux, Peter complètement nu alors que lui gardait son costume trois-pièces, devant l'immense baie-vitrée qui donne sur la ville, et le toucher jusqu'à ce que ses paroles deviennent incohérentes. Il adorait lui souffler doucement « Peter, demande-moi poliment … » tout en resserrant sa prise sur son sexe gonflé et presque douloureux et il adorait entendre la voix hachée de Peter lui répondre « Tony … S'il te plait… Je veux jouir… ». C'était grisant, addictif, mieux que tout. Mieux que l'alcool, les clopes, le shit, la coke, mieux qu'AC/DC, mieux que les sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et la PS4, mieux que les shawarmsa, mieux que le café du matin, mieux que Disney Land, mieux que toutes les paires de seins qu'il avait tenues entre ses mains, mieux que Star Wars. Mieux que tout.

Tony Stark se shootait à Peter Parker, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans. Etre avec Peter c'était une résurrection, c'était comme si toutes les ombres de sa vie s'effaçaient derrière le soleil éclatant du sourire du gamin. Plus de père absent et exigeant. Plus de parents assassinés quand il avait 17 ans. Plus de conneries enchainées les unes après les autres sous les yeux des médias. Plus d'Afghanistan. Plus de shrapnel. Plus d'alien. Plus de morts. Plus d'Iron Man. Juste Tony et Peter. Seulement Tony et Peter. Il voulait que ces moments durent une éternité. Il voulait séquestrer le gamin et le combler de tous les présents, le combler de tous les plaisirs qu'il voudrait. Tony aurait déclaré la guerre au monde entier, non, _à tout l'univers_ pour Peter. Et pas seulement quand ils faisaient l'amour.

Il adorait les sourires du môme, ses expressions un peu gênées parfois. Il adorait le fait qu'il puisse parler des heures quasiment tout seul. Il adorait qu'il soit aussi intelligent et drôle. Il adorait qu'il soit aussi sensible et innocent. Il adorait son sens de la justice. Peter représentait tout ce que Tony n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais. Auprès de lui il avait l'impression de se gorger d'une lumière chaude et rassurante, comme un fruit en été. Quand Peter n'était pas là, Tony ressentait le gel de l'hivers, il s'éteignait.

Tony était effrayé. Effrayé de voir sa barbe devenir plus sel que poivre semaine après semaine alors que Peter devenait plus beau de jours en jours. Il commençait à perdre ses airs juvéniles, Tony savait que le jour n'était pas loin où le gamin le dépasserait (ce qui n'était pas vraiment compliqué étant donné son petit mètre 75…). Lorsqu'il voyait la peau tendre de Peter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il se sentait égoïste. Il n'avait pas le droit d'imposer sa vieillesse à Peter. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé bien sûr, Tony savait déjà ce que lui répondrait le gamin « Je t'aimerai toujours » ou « Je vous aimerai toujours » car il savait combien Tony était faible lorsque Peter le vouvoyait. Alors il ne lui avait rien dit. Le temps passait, passait, et Tony devenait obsédé. Il voyait partout des couples de jeunes gens, des garçons, des filles, profiter de leur jeunesse. Et lui que faisait-il ? il volait celle de l'être qu'il chérissait maintenant le plus au monde.

Mais toutes ses pensées s'envolaient lorsque Peter l'embrassait, lorsque ses mains agiles déboutonnaient son pantalon et se pressaient contre son sexe, le faisant durcir rapidement alors qu'il le caressait. Parfois Peter faisait ça, il aimait surprendre Tony dans la cuisine ou dans son atelier, le toucher sans lui demander son avis pour une fois, inverser les rôles et sentir que Tony s'abandonnait sous ses caresses précipitées. Ça l'excitait de voir le plus âgé trembler dans ses bras alors qu'il prodiguait des mouvements rapides sur son sexe, tandis que son pantalon et son boxer étaient seulement abaissés sur ses hanches. C'était satisfaisant de mener la dance, d'être entreprenant. De soulever d'une main le menton de Tony pour le forcer à le regarder. De coller leur front l'un contre l'autre pour sentir son souffle saccadé contre ses lèvres. C'était grisant de sentir se répandre dans sa main en quelques jets puissants sa semence brûlante et de venir sucer ses doigts un par un, doucement, sous le regard mi- fasciné mi- consterné de Tony.

Il adorait ça.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Tony voyait grandir ses angoisses. A tel point qu'un jour alors qu'une insomnie le tenait éveillé, qu'il observait Peter seulement éclairé par les lumières de la ville, nu dans son lit, les mèches éparpillées sur ses yeux, il prit sa décision. Son miroir lui renvoyait des yeux cernés, creusés, et il fut certain d'avoir raison. De faire le bon choix pour une fois dans sa vie.

Lorsque ce matin-là Peter se réveilla et qu'il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il comprit rapidement que Tony avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Il voyait sa peau plus terne que d'habitude et les cernes violettes qui creusaient ses yeux.

« Hey » avait-il lancé en s'approchant, trainant des pieds sur le sol. Lorsque Tony posa ses yeux sur lui, Peter sentit son cœur manquer un battement et une angoisse, comme un fluide glacial, se répandre dans ses veines. Il s'arrêta devant lui, son beau visage laissant transparaître son appréhension.

« Peter… » commença Tony alors qu'il se rendait compte de l'état dans lequel il mettait le gamin. C'était pour _ça_ , exactement pour _ça_ qu'il pensait faire le bon choix. Un choix d'adulte. Peter était trop dépendant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y-a ? » La voix de Peter semblait coincer dans sa gorge tant elle était serrée.

Tony détourna les yeux et regarda par les vitres qui donnaient sur New York. Des nuages gris surplombaient toutes la ville. Autant de nuages assombrissaient son cœur.

« Aujourd'hui Peter, tu vas prendre ton petit-déjeuner, rassembler tes affaires et rentrer chez toi. A partir de ce moment-là, on ne se reverra plus. » Sa propre voix lui semblait étrangère alors qu'il parlait d'un ton doux mais résolu. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Peter. Son cœur s'arrêta, tout simplement. C'était peut-être pour aujourd'hui ? C'était aujourd'hui qu'il mourrait, il en était sûr, parce que le pincement qu'il ressentait dans le cœur ne pouvait rien annoncer d'autre qu'une crise cardiaque. Le gamin avait pâli, tellement que Tony pouvait distinguer les veines sous ses yeux. Tout son visage semblait s'être affaissé d'un seul mouvement, comme si un coup violent venait de le heurter.

Tony vit que sa lèvre tremblait légèrement, tout comme ses doigts alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de lui. C'était…terrifiant. Terrifiant de voir toutes les couleurs quitter son corps. Terrifiant de voir qu'il en était la cause. Terrifiant de voir à quel point il pouvait ruiner la vie de l'adolescent avec de simples mots.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes … » sa toute petite voix avait de la peine à emplir la pièce et Tony ressentait le besoin urgent de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre son torse. Il ne le fit pas.

« On arrête tout, Peter. » Maintenant Tony voyait les immenses yeux de l'adolescent s'emplir de larmes. Tony était mort, il avait atteint le seuil de l'enfer désormais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! » Répéta Peter plus fort.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » demanda-t-il, la panique le submergeant « Tu m'aimes plus ? » Ces mots semblaient tellement enfantins à Tony, tellement innocents que la douleur dans son cœur s'approfondit encore. Il sentait ses paumes moites et ses yeux humides lui aussi.

« Gamin… Est-ce que tu sais quel âge j'ai ? » la voix de Tony était douce, précautionneuse. Il voulait qu'il comprenne. Comprenne que ce n'était pas possible, qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudrait que ça cesse, et qu'il préférait y mettre un terme maintenant, pour _lui,_ pour le protéger, pour qu'il refasse sa vie, plutôt que plus tard, trop tard.

« Je m'en fous ! » cria Peter en tentant de contenir ses émotions du mieux qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire sans grand succès. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en foutais, reprit-il, tu le sais, c'est pas important… » Tony souffla.

« Peter, un jour tout ça va se finir, ça va se terminer… et mal. Plus je te regarde et plus je comprends que c'est à moi d'en finir avant que tu n'en souffres. » L'adolescent l'observait, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues.

« On pourrait continuer, dit Tony, on pourrait c'est vrai. Parce que tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux dans cette vie. Je sais qu'il me faudrait plus d'une vie pour épuiser les baisers que je veux poser sur tes lèvres Peter, plus d'une vie pour me rassasier de toi, le problème c'est que ma vie… elle est derrière moi. Et devant moi y'a que cinq ou dix misérables années tout au plus. A peine le temps de t'effleurer et je serais déjà parti. »

La voix de Tony s'était brisée, il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ses sentiments ainsi.

Peter essuya une de ses larmes d'un revers de main, renifla d'une façon peu élégante mais que Tony trouvait adorable. Maintenant l'inquiétude avait laissé place à un sentiment que Tony n'arrivait pas à lire sur son visage. La tristesse était toujours là, mêlée à quelque chose de plus diffus, de la mélancholie peut-être.

« J'm'en fous » il répéta en se levant et en venant s'assoir sur les genoux de Tony. Ce fut son tour de pâlir. Le gamin ne comprenait pas.

« Peter, lève-toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus dure, mais qui sortit trop faible de sa gorge.

-Non, répondit l'adolescent en dardant ses yeux dans ceux de Tony.

-Peter, tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, j'ai passé ma vie à foirer tu sais, j'ai bu, je me suis drogué, jusqu'à il y'a quelques temps c'est une machine qui me maintenait en vie. Je suis déjà une épave alors je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas te foirer. » La voix de Tony n'était plus qu'un murmure maintenant, alors qu'il fermait ses yeux pour ne pas voir le visage de Peter, ce visage qu'il aimait tant.

«Tu vas pas me foirer, répliqua très vite Peter d'une toute petite voix lui aussi.

-Tu me foireras pas ! il l'affirma plus fort cette fois, et Tony sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle. Il sentait fondre ses défenses.

-Même si tu t'en vas avant, t'as pas le droit de décider tout seul de ce qui est mieux pour moi. Murmura-t-il en soulevant le menton de Tony qui gardait obstinément les yeux clos.

-Peter j'ai l'impression que tout dépend de ce moment précis, si je le rate… » La voix de Tony s'éteignit, effrayé que ses pensées ne se réalisent s'ils les laissaient s'échapper.

« Si on rate ce moment, on essaie celui d'après, et si on échoue on recommence l'instant suivant. On a toute la vie pour réussir. Toute la vie, que tu y croies ou non. C'est ce que tu fais en permanence, t' as une idée, tu essayes de la réaliser, tu fais des erreurs, et ensuite t'y arrives. Toi et moi c'est pareil, sauf que là, chuis en train de t'empêcher de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. »

Tony sentait son cœur battre trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, et il avait le souffle court. Il porta sa main à son visage pour pincer l'arrête de son nez dans une tentative vaine de se calmer mais dans ses tempes, son pouls résonnait toujours trop fort. Il inspira profondément. Le gamin était là, sur ses genoux et il n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Il se sentait las, si fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas la force de lui crier dessus. De lui hurler qu'il serait bien mieux avec quelqu'un de son âge, pas quelqu'un d'à moitié cassé comme lui, qui avait besoin de toute une armure pour tenir debout ! De lui hurler combien il méritait mieux que lui.

Peter sentait monter en Tony l'angoisse à mesure qu'il voyait sa respiration se hacher. Il le serra dans ses bras musclés. Tony l'aimait tellement que c'en était douloureux.

« Peter… »

« Ferme-là, répondit l'adolescent, et Tony se sentait tellement mal qu'il ne releva pas son insolence. Tais-toi et dis moi juste ce que tu veux toi. »

Tony ne lui connaissait pas ce timbre de voix ferme et résolu.

« Je veux que tu sois… Je veux que tu aies une chance d'être heureux. » Tony finit par rouvrir les yeux pour croiser ceux de Peter, ses larmes avaient séché sur ses joues, dessinant des sillons un peu rougis sur sa peau.

« Je le suis déjà » répliqua-t-il sans ciller. « Je le suis quand je suis avec toi. J'veux rien d'autre. J'peux pas me dire que je vais retourner dans le Queens, savoir qu'en dix minutes je pourrais être ici, mais ne jamais revenir. J'peux pas. C'est pas possible. J'm'en fous qu'un jour tu meures tu sais pourquoi ? J'ai un scoop pour toi, moi aussi j'vais mourir. Mais j'me prend pas la tête comme toi. »

Même triste Peter parlait toujours énormément, Tony aurait bien souri de cette constatation, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

« Tony… S'il te plait, et si on se contentait de vivre maintenant hein ? Pas dans un an, ni dans un mois, juste maintenant ? Pas d'échéance, pas de borne. Juste comme ça d'accord ? Tous les deux. »

Tony faisait de son mieux, grand dieu qu'il faisait de son mieux, mais une larme roula le long de sa joue hirsute et il prit une grande inspiration. C'était douloureux. C'était douloureux d'aimer. Sa gorge était nouée, il n'arrivait pas à en sortir des mots. Ce furent les lèvres de Peter qui dénouèrent sa gorge en se posant contre sa bouche. Il se contenta d'un contact léger, doux et rassurant, et _c'était bizarre_ parce que depuis quelques minutes Tony avait moins de mal à respirer et son cœur battait plus lentement.

« Promets-le… » demanda Peter contre ses lèvres.

Tony hocha la tête. Résigné. Résigné par le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien refuser à ce gamin du Queens et ses fringues trop grandes et élimées. A ses yeux lumineux, couleur noisette. Sa voix un peu aigue. Ses mèches chocolat en désordre. A son rire haut-perché. A ses pommettes saillantes.

Depuis le début, Tony s'était trompé. Le plus dépendant des deux n'était pas Peter. Ça n'avait jamais été Peter. Il en fut soulagé, et au fond de lui germait la graine d'une pensée. Une petite pensée, encore fragile, à peine un bourgeon d'idée, mais qui allait prendre racine et s'épanouir, fleurir dans son cœur : _Peter irait bien_.

« Promis » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Wouha je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des choses aussi tristes ! Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Détesté ?**

 **Laissez une review si vous avez pris le temps de lire jusqu'ici, c'est mon carburant, c'est super gratifiant. Surtout si vous avez des critiques à faire, ça m'aide à progresser ! A bientôt !**

 **Votre serviteur,**

 **Karnage.**


End file.
